DINO QUEST
by FFP
Summary: A continuation from where the Real Adventures left off. This is the first of what will hopefully be similar to a series of Real Adventures episodes, following the same timeline Fic places JQ in Jurassic Park environment. Story complete. Please R&R.
1. Before the Adventure Begins

DINO QUEST

Hello, Ladies & Gentlemen,

I have been a bit bored recently and decided to write this pass some time and see what I'd end up with. As some of you may have noticed, many of the Real Adventures episodes are in some way based on proper movies. For example, "Race Against Danger" shares quite a few similarities with the James Bond movie "Golden Eye". Similarly, "In the Realm of the Condor" strikes me as being similar to a mix of the Indiana Jones Movies, particularly the death of the antagonist character. These similarities got me thinking – if the Real Adventures would have continued, which other movies could help provide storylines for Jonny Quest? One I immediately thought of was one of my favourite movies since I was around 4, Jurassic Park. This fic is basically going to be like a longer episode of the Real Adventures, like a two part special episode. Chapters 1 and 2 will serve as episode 1 of this episode, while Chapter 3 will serve as the second episode.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jonny Quest characters or the plot of any characters of the Jurassic Park trilogy. The plot of this fic is partially based on the Michael Crichton novel, 'Jurassic Park'. This piece is strictly non profit. **

Note: This story continues a few months after where the Real Adventures left off. Jonny and Jessie are 16 and Hadji is around 17 to 18.

It was 2 a.m. Normally, not a sound would be heard at this time, in the island. Tonight however, was different. A crew worked feverishly to shift a cargo container into a large fenced area. The crew was surrounded by menacing looking armed guards, who circled continuosly around them and the container. "Come on you bloody sloth, move the damn thing so that we can all get some sleep", one of the guards, shouted at the crew foreman in a South London accent. He circled around the container and kicked it out of frustration. "Bloody things just keep getting bigger and heavier", he said to another guard, nonchalantly kicking the side of the container.

"I just hope McDougal know what he's doing. If he doesn't, screw the 6 figure salary, I'm going back to the SAS to get shot at by terrorists", the other guard replied, leaning against the container. "Which species is inside the container tonight?".

"Oh, we'll see soon enough", the first guard replied. He was dressed in Khaki military overalls, similar to those worn by British Army soldiers a few decades back, but his beret was clearly fairly new and suggested he had recently served in the British Armed Forces. His uniform nametag had "Captain (R) Stirling Deputy Chief of Security" printed clearly on it.

As the two soldiers carried on talking, they heard a bloodcurdling shriek coming from the container. Suddenly, the entire container shook. Almost like something was hitting it from the inside...

"The door's breaking! It's ramming it from the inside! Flee for your lives!", a crew member exclaims, taking a few steps back, before turning and accidentally running straight into the fenced off section. The door bursts open. A large figure swoops out of the container and runs straight for the crew member inside the fence.

"Quick, seal the fence! Turn on the electricity! Go on, hurry!", The first guard yells at the workers.

"But one of my men is inside the fence!" The foreman pleaded.

A bloodcurdling scream is heard from inside the fence.

"It's too late for him", the guard says, looking towards the fence.

The foreman, although almost in a state of shock, has the fence closed and the electricity turned on.

"No one's getting in or out of there for a long time" he said gravely to the guards when the task was done.

"I sincerely hope so" said the first guard, in a sincere voice. "For your sake and mine".

Meanwhile, in another steamy jungle...

Jonny heard a low rustling sound coming from the waist high grass on his left. He heard a strange sound coming from the grass. A noise that hadn't been heard on Earth for perhaps over 65 million years. "IRIS, identify sound", Jonny said, turning slowly towards the grass and switching the safety on his AK-47 off.

"Sound identified. It comes is from a Velociraptor, a dinosaur that existed in the latter part of the Cretaceous Period. Raptors were possibly carnivores, who mainly..."

"Ok IRIS, enough information" Jonny said impatiently. He had seen Jurassic Park before and knew what these creatures could be capable off. He slowly moved a bit closer to the grass.

"Jonny, what are you doing?" Jessie whispered, turning off the safety on her SA80 rifle.

"You'll see", he said, getting closer to the grass. Just as he was a foot away, a hideous creature emerged from the grass. It was about a metre tall and had a face resembling a snake. It was standing not much unlike a chicken. Some parts of it were covered in hideous feathers. It looked muscular and had large, sharp claws protruding from its feet. Before the creature could react however, Jonny hit it with the butt of his gun and kicked it as hard as he could in the head. The creature dropped down, dead.

"Ha! I killed it without firing a shot! How many points is that, Hadj?" Jonny asked, looking upwards.

"Well done my friend, that kill gives you another 250 points. You are now 200 points ahead of Jessie."

"What? How the hell are you giving out points in this game, Hadj?" Jessie said, exasperated.

"Well Jessie, in this Questworld dinohunt simulator, you get different points for killing different carnivores. For example, killing a T-Rex is 300 points, killing a Velociraptor is 50 points and killing an Allosaur is 200 points. However, if you kill a carnivore without firing a single round, the number of points you get is multiplied by 5. That is why Jonny got 250 points for 1 kill."

"Wait, that feathery thing is a Velociraptor?" Jessie said, sounding confused.

"That's right Jess", Jonny said. "I was surprised when I read that they actually had feathers. It kinda ruined Jurassic Park for me, but hey, you can still love the movie. Besides, I read they hunt in packs. The rest must be nearby. Maybe you can make up some of your deficit", Jonny said, cheerfully.

Suddenly, both of them heard the grass rustling. "Alright Quest, get down! These ones are mine", she said. She aimed at the grass and pulled the trigger on the SA80. However, it wouldn't fire. "Damn thing's jammed!" she exclaimed, frustratedly.

"That just means more kills for me", Jonny said excitedly. He opened fire into the grass with his AK and sprayed the entire area with the contents of his 30 round magazine. See, I told you to take an AK. These things just don't jam. "They're probably the most reliable weapon in the world" Jonny said to Jessie.

"Well, I didn't really expect the virtual SA80 to jam like the real one", she said.

"Don't worry Jessie, I'll give you a new weapon. It will cost you 50 points, though. By the way Jonny, well done. You killed another 4 Raptors in the grass. The rest of the pack is now fleeing. For that, you get another 200 points. Current scores are: Jessie 300 and Jonny 750", Hadji said.

"Don't sweat Jessie. We both know that even if you are the better racer, I will always be the better shooter", Jonny said, laughing.

"We'll see about that. Ok Hadji, let's leave out the small dinos. Bring out the T-Rex already. We both need a challenge" Jessie said, taking hold of the AK 47 she had just recieved.

"Don't worry guys, he'll be here soon enough. And remember. If any of you die in the game, you'll get a slight electric shock."

Just as Hadji spoke, the ground started to shake. Suddenly, a monstrous creature emerged from the forest, about 1 kilometre away from them. It was around 4 metres tall at the hip. It gave them a look of utter hatred and before they could react, it started charging towards them. Both Jonny and Jessie looked around. They had nowhere to go for cover. The T-Rex had come earlier than they expected. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Ok Hotshot, we can't run anywhere, it'll catch at least one of us. Let's stand our ground. Maybe we can take it out together", Jessie said to Jonny.

"I'm with you, Ace" Jonny said, taking aim for its head.

When the T-Rex got within 200 metres, both of them opened fire, hitting it multiple times in the head. But it still kept coming. It closed in and went straight towards Jessie, who, even though this was a fake dinosaur, seemed paralysed with fear. Just as it reached her, the T-Rex gave a loud cry, as if celebrating its dominance. Just as it bent down to make a meal of virtual Jessie, she felt herself being pushed out of the way. Jessie turned around and saw what had happened. Virtual Jonny had pushed her out of the way. The T-Rex showed how much it cared for the situation by taking a bite out of him instead. The game was instantly ended.

Jessie got up, surprised at what she had just seen. She took off the cables and visor and turned to Jonny, who seemed to be getting a somewhat sever shock. "Hadji, turn the game off", she exclaimed, worriedly.

"There's been a slight malfunction in the game, but I've just managed to stop the shocks", Hadji said, turning to Jessie and looking relieved." It had gotten bad for a few seconds, but I've managed to stop the game. His vital signs appear to be fine. I think he's Ok."

Jessie took off the visor on Jonny's head and checked to see if he was breathing. She bent down over his face and felt relieved when she felt his breath.. "Jonny, are you alright?" – Jonny opened his eyes to a flash of red. He released a sigh of relief when he discovered the flash was from Jessie Bannon's hair, as she leaned over him.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess", he replied, straightening to a more upright position. He could still feel mild electric shocks going through his body. Finally, Jonny took off the cables connected to his body and inspected the results of the little game he had just played. There were mild burns where the cables had once been connected to him.

"Thanks for pushing me out of the way that time", Jessie said, quietly.

"No problem. You'd have done the same thing for me." Jonny said.

"Of course", Jessie said.

Jonny smiled and turned to the young man in a turban, seated at the main computer terminal in the lighthouse. "Hey Hadj, about that new addition to Questworld you added - thanks for making this game such an electrifying experience", Jonny said, grinning at his step brother.

"No problem my friend," Hadji replied, laughing at the wisecrack. "I was aiming to put a spark in all our lives. Oh and by the way, although Jonny was the one who was killed in the game, he still saved your life on the game Jessie, so by default, I'm giving him the win."

"What a shocking result", Jonny said, starting to feel a bit better.

Jessie rolled her eyes, as Jonny continued with more wisecracks of his own. "Some things will never change", she sighed.

Jonny now turned to Jessie and put an arm around her shoulder. "There's just one thing I realised when I finally opened my eyes", he said, speaking almost in a whisper, just loud enough for both Jessie and Hadji to listen. "When I finally opened my eyes, I was met with one image – the first thing I saw was probably the most beautiful sight I could ever have hoped to imagine, one that I will probably remember for all my life." Hadji listened intently. Jessie's mouth almost dropped open, when she heard these words. Jonny's grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Was he talking about me?" she thought. It was obvious that the first thing his eyes could have seen was her. She had bent down over him, trying to make sure he was fine, after the accident. "I don't know where this is going, but I wouldn't mind spending some more time with Jonny", she thought. "We've already saved each other from things people can't begin to imagine and have been through more stuff together than most married couples. I wonder what he's going to say next..."

"Jessie, snap out of it", Jonny said, shaking her lightly.

"Oh, sorry guys, she said, blushing slightly. So Jonny, what was this beautiful thing you saw?" she said, coming a bit closer to him.

"Oh that?" he said. "I saw that new mosaic they've put up on the lighthouse ceiling. Man, they've really improved this place since they rebuilt it."

Hadji burst out laughing. He knew it might hurt Jessie, but he just couldn't help it. Jessie was shocked for a second. Then her expression changed. Just as she was pulling away from Jonny and getting ready to punch him, he pulled her in closer and gave her a tight hug. Still laughing, he whispered in her ear – "Don't worry Jess. You're still the number 1 girl for all of us in this compound."

Jessie cooled down a bit after hearing that. She returned his hug. "Well, Jonny Benton Quest, I'll let you off this time, but mark my words – I will get my revenge", she replied, playfully.

"How will you do..." - Before he could finish his sentence, Jonny found himself getting slammed to the floor. Jessie had just gotten her revenge.

Hadji's laughter was even louder now. Never had he lost control of his emotions like this before. Jonny got up. Both, Jonny and Jessie stared at Hadji. "You know, if you keep laughing like that, you will get your comeuppance".

"Ok, don't worry my friends, I've stopped", he said, trying to catch his breath. "It seems we've just received a call", Hadji said, turning back to the computer. Hadji clicked to open the message.

"Evening kids, I hope you're having fun", Benton Quest said, coming onto the monitor.

"Hi Dr. Quest", Jessie and Hadji said.

"Hi dad", Jonny replied, enthusiastically. "How did the meeting with Mr. Corvin go? Is Race there as well?".

It went fine. Race has just gone out for the evening – catching up with some I1 friends of his. I called just to tell you guys that we'll both be back tomorrow, so you guys better get packing".

"Why should we pack?" Hadji replied, confused.

"Well, let's just say we have a trip planned. I want you to pack clothes for a tropical climate and some heavy rain gear – get some good hiking equipment as well. Oh and Hadji? I want you to pack those new composite armour suits I developed, just in case. Bring a laptop with the Questworld software as well."

"Wait a second dad, where on Earth are we going? And why all this equipment? Did I1 give you a mission or something?" Jonny replied, confused.

"Well, it's not really a mission, more of a vacation, with some minor work thrown in. I'll fill you guys in when I get back. We'll be travelling to a small island, close to Costa Rica" the Doctor stated.

"Dad, the last time we visited a house on a small island, we were nearly eaten by the walls and two French guys were crushed by the ceiling", Jonny said. "Are you sure we shouldn't pack some weapons, like maybe something light and explosive this time?".

"Well, I don't think heavy weaponry will be necessary. You'll find all we need on the Dragonfly. Alright kids got to go. You guys get packed and get some sleep. Bye!" Dr. Quest said, logging off.

"I guess we'd better start packing. Want to race the hover boards back to the house, Jonny?" Jessie said, in a slightly competitive voice.

"No thanks. I might need an hour or two to get my balance back after the shocking experience I had today", he said grinning. "Besides, we need to fix this game and help Hadji clear out the Lighthouse before we can go back.

"You two can go, I'll clean this up and join you later," Hadji said, sensing that maybe he'd better give them some time alone.

"Ok, if your sure of that, we'll, see you later", they said, heading back to the house.

"So, why did you really want to walk", Jessie asked, turning to Jonny.

"Well, when we're on hoverboards, I can't do this", he said, grabbing her arm and flipping over his body. Just before she hit the ground, he caught her.

"What was that for?" she said, surprised.

"Revenge for the time you tossed me over in the lighthouse", he replied, playfully.

"Then why did you catch me?" she asked, slightly puzzled, but hoping he wouldn't drop her onto the track as a joke.

"You should know by now I won't let go of you or any member of our team, regardless of the situation. I didn't leave you when we were attacked by those amphibians underwater and I don't plan to let you go right now", he said, pulling her up.

"It's good to know you're so dependable," she replied, happily.

"Always will be", he said, putting his arm around her shoulder and walking her to the house.


	2. When the Problem Begins

**EDIT - Chapter 2: This is an updated version of Chapter 2. I will add another section to this chapter soon. Also, I've decided to change the story's format a little bit. Instead of being a separate episode each chapter, chapter 1 & 2 can be combined into 1 episode. Chapter 3 will count as the second part to this 2 part special episode.**

"Come on kids, get all your stuff on board. Make sure you have everything". Dr Benton Quest stepped off the Dragonfly, onto the tarmac. "I need to speak to Hadji. Jonny, Jessie, could you two load the rest of the equipment onto the plane?".

"Sure thing" Jessie replied, as Jonny grabbed hold of one of Hadji's suitcase.

What the hell does Hadj carry around in this suitcase?, Jonny said, panting, as he struggled to pick it up. It feels like there's a suit of armour in here.

"That's because there is a suit of armour in there" Jessie said to him. "Don't you remember what Dr. Quest said yesterday? He asked Hadji to pack composite armour. He probably has a suit for all of us in there. What I don't understand is why we need them if this is a vacation."

"Well, we are on quite a few hit lists, if you get my drift", Jonny said nonchalantly. "Probably just protection in case Zeke Rage tries to snipe us or something."

"No, this time it feels different. Well, I guess we'll find out why we need that armour soon enough", Jessie said, grabbing a suitcase and walking towards the plane. She knew that Quest family vacations weren't always the safest, especially considering the fact that there was always someone ready to kill them, not to mention the fact that her dad considered shark diving a safe and wholesome event for the entire family to celebrate. Although he did seem to always make sure he went with Jessie if she ever tried any endeavour which was remotely dangerous.

An hour later...

Jonny had been waiting patiently. All three of the kids had. He had been waiting an hour for his dad to tell them why exactly they were flying to Costa Rica right now, but hadn't been told anything. Almost impulsively he barged into the cockpit. "Dad, all of us have waited long enough. We want to know right now why you're taking us to Costa Rica! And how come you only told us yesterday? I just want to know the truth."

Although Dr. Quest felt it was rude of his son to barge in like that, he did feel that the three of them deserved to know the truth. Alright son, just give me a minute and I'll come over and tell all of you. Race, keep control of the plane and keep us on course. I'll get back here as soon as possible."

"No problem, Doc. Flying this thing's easier than shaving a hairless cat", Race Bannon replied in his southern drawl. "You can take all the time you need. I guess the three of them do deserve an explanation."

Benton followed his son to the back of the plane where Jessie and Hadji were seated. I guess it's time to come clean with you guys now. We're halfway to Costa Rica anyways, so I might as well tell you what's going on." Benton sat down and continued. "We're going to visit an old friend of mine. His name's Dr. Sven Larson. Sven got his PHD from the Imperial College in London and used to be the premiere geneticist in Sweden. Sven and his team were making advancements in science that others could only dream about. However, he was constantly being monitored by the Swedish government, who suspected that some of his experiments may be unethical, although no evidence was found to strengthen this claim. Rather than continue being watched by his government, Sven took a job working for a rich Scotsman, Sir Richard MacDougal. Sir Richard had inherited over a billion pounds from his deceased parents and family many years ago and had used the fortune to start his own company, currently known as AutoGenet. He brought together entire teams of the world's best geneticists, along with palaeontologists and strangely enough, former special forces soldiers. He moved them to a small island, around a hundred miles away from Costa Rica, which he had recently purchased.

"Interesting story" Jonny said. "But what exactly does this have to do with us?"

"Sven invited me and all of you guys along for a visit to the island. Apparently, they've made some very important scientific discoveries and want me to come and have a look. The meeting with Phil Corvin was because he asked me personally to find out what exactly MacDougal is up to. But I've known Sven for many years. I'm sure that there's nothing on the island worthy of Phil Corvin's time."

"Alright guys, buckle up!" Race called out. "We land in 10 minutes!".

"Don't worry guys, we'll meet Sven at the airport. He'll give us all some more information", Dr. Quest said. He then made his way back into the cockpit.

"Oh and Hadji, what was Dr. Quest asking you when Jonny and I were busy being baggage handlers", Jessie asked now sounding more intrigued with this whole situation.

"Oh, he wanted to make sure that I had packed the composite armour" Hadji said. Jonny and Jessie looked ready to ask more questions, before Hadji but them off – "I don't know why he asked. However, I did hear Dr. Quest and Race mention having some of those sonic guns that Dr. Quest developed, to suppress large animals. Apparently Mr. Corvin insisted that they take some weapons with them and everyone settled on these. That's all I know" Hadji said, dodging Jonny, who looked like he had an auxiliary question coming along.

Jonny eased off and settled back into his seat. You know Hadj, for someone who doesn't seem to have a worry in the world, you sure do hear a lot", he quipped, reclining his chair, as the plane got closer to landing.

After getting out of the plane, Jonny saw Dr. Quest walked towards a man standing on the tarmac. The man in question was lanky – a little over 6 feet tall, with barely any hint of muscle. Physically, he looked to be a little over 50, but his hair was black, with specks of grey and white, making it look dyed. It was tied in ponytail. "Talk about a midlife crisis", Jonny said, looking at the man. Jessie started giggling, then elbowed Jonny in the ribs, to make him shut up, as the man got closer.

Dr Quest and the man beamed at each other and exchanged a few words. They walked towards the rest of the group. "Guys, I'd like you all to meet Sven Larson", Dr. Quest said, shaking the man's hand. "Sven, this is my family, my sons Jonny and Hadji and my bodyguard, Race Bannon and his daughter Jessie."

"Nice to meet you all" Larson said, in a Swedish accent, with a slight English tint to it. It seemed his time in London had left its mark. "Welome to the greatest adventure any of you could ever imagine" he said, now turning away from the group and facing a helicopter that was parked on another runway. Larson's voice changed suddenly, as he looked down at his watch. "Come on, hurry up all of you. Mr. McDougal does not like to be kept waiting."

"Alright Sven, just let us get our luggage and equipment and we'll be ready" Dr. Quest said, slightly alarmed at Larson's sudden mood change. Soon the luggage was loaded into the helicopter, apart from one box, which Race was manhandling onto the chopper.

"What's in that box, Benton?" Sven asked, sounding surprised by the sheer weight of the container.

"Oh that? It's just some sonic devices we've brought along, just in case something goes wrong on the trip" the Doctor said, trying to make the sonic blasters sound less threatening.

"Mr. McDougal doesn't allow any weapons on the island, unless they belong to security" Sven stated, his voice rising slightly. Do you not trust me enough to think that you won't be safe, Benton?".

"Why, of course I trust you. We can load the weapons back onto the plane, if you'd like" Dr. Quest said.

Race looked wearily at Dr. Quest and after seeing the man nod, grabbed the box and shoved it back into the Dragonfly, while Jonny, Jessie and Hadji finished loading the other suitcases into the helicopter.

"Alright, let's get a move on" Sven said, hurriedly climbing into the chopper. Once everyone was in, it took off and starting moving in an eastward direction.

"So, what's so special about this island, Mr. Larson", Race said, asking the question that had been on all their minds for a while.

"Well Mr. Bannon, don't worry. You'll see soon enough" Sven said, smirking to himself. The Jonny, Jessie and Hadji were wary about the shrouded secrecy under which this entire trip was covered under. "Why don't they want us to know what's on that island", they thought.

"There it is", Sven said, pointing into the ocean. A green dot was just barely visible in the distance. As they moved closer, it became apparent that this dot was actually an island. It seemed fairly large, around 100 square kilometres. The island seemed centred around a large inactive volcano, which was at the centre and cast a large shadow, which enveloped the Eastern part of the island in a dark shadow, on this evening. It was a stunning site. "Welcome", Sven said, as the helicopter began to land – "to Insula Periculosus" he stated grandly, as the helicopter finally touched down.

As they stepped off the chopper, a team of men approached them. They started unloading the luggage. Three men however, stood nearby and watched. "Ah, Dr. Quest, I would like to introduce you and your entire to team to Sir Richard McDougal. One of the men stepped forward. He was an old gentlemen, looking around 70. He was reasonably short, at around 5 and a half feet and had a small and neatly trimmed beard and moustache. He was dressed in white slacks and a plain blue shirt.

"Welcome. You must be the great Dr. Quest" McDougal said. Sven has told me much about you. I have always been a fan of great scientists, like yourself and Sven here. "There are so many scientists, who with a little more funding and less red tape can advance the world, with regards to both, quality of life and entertainment" McDougal said quickly, in one breath. "I aim to provide the right environment for such great minds. I'll take this chance to introduce you to my nephew, Major (R) Blackwell, of the British Army. He is our head of security at the park".

A stout, red headed man in khakis stepped out from McDougal's left and shook Dr. Quest's hand. "Glad to meet you Dr. Quest", Blackwell said. "We've heard much about around these parts. I assure you that my men will provide the best security imaginable. Almost all of them come from the best the world has to offer –whether it's from the SAS, the Navy Seals or Spetsnaz, we have some of the best soldiers in the world working here." These words relaxed Race somewhat. At least he wouldn't be the only one saving the kids from strange creatures this time, he thought.

"And this fellow here is our Deputy Head of Security, Captain (R) Stirling", McDougal said, pointing at the man standing on his right. This was the same guard who had appeared earlier in the story. Stirling took a step forward and gave a small salute to the group of visitors, before shaking Dr. Quest's hand.

"Well, I'm sure you must all be tired. Let's all turn in for the night. We'll show you some of our island park's special attractions tomorrow" McDougal said. "Dr. Larson, would you mind showing the good Doctor and his family to their quarters for the evening?". McDougal turned to Dr. Quest. "I'm sorry Doctor, but our hotel facility is not 100% up and running yet. The restaurants are open though and you are free to use them whenever you may wish."

"That won't be a problem for us", Dr. Quest said. We'll just unpack and have dinner.

McDougal ushered to his men to start working. The security men moved out, towards a separate building, while Larson led the Quest team and the men carrying their luggage to the largest building in the complex. The entire complex covered just around 1 tenth of the area of the island. It had a path which led to a large gate, which presumably led to the rest of the island. The entire complex was surrounded by a large high voltage fence and had guard towers located every hundred metres. Larson led them straight into the building. The quarters provided were large and well equipped. They were on the top floor of the building, which itself was large. The bottom floor contained a small restaurant, along with what appeared to be a museum, littered with objects, related to one thing...

"What's up with all the dinosaur skeletons in this place?" Jonny asked Larson.

Larson looked at Jonny, wondering whether he should answer the question or not. Deciding there was no reason not to; he started to talk to the team. "You see, dinosaurs are Mr. McDougal's kryptonite in a way. His one weakness. Of all the different projects to invest money in, McDougal has probably invested more in dinosaurs than any other man I know. I'd love to give you more information on this museum and the island, but I'll leave that till tomorrow. For now, you guys should get some food and then sleep. "Here are your quarters. Enjoy your stay", he said. Larson quickly walked off before any questions could be asked. The quarters were well equipped, considering they weren't part of the actual hotel which according to McDougal would soon be ready. There were 2 bedrooms, each with 2 beds, and 2 bathrooms, connected with a central sitting room. Each room had a couch a computer and a TV set. After dinner, it was decided that Jessie and Hadji would take the beds in one room, while Jonny would take the couch. Benton and Race would take the other room.

"Goodnight kids", Race said, yawning, walking into his & Benton's room and shutting the door behind him.

Hadji was already sound asleep in his bed. Another advantage of his meditations – their calming influence was the perfect cure for insomnia. Jonny, however, just lay on the couch, waiting for the others to fall asleep. "Why is everyone here so secretive", he thought to himself. "They must be hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is, tonight."

Jonny waited another hour until he was sure everyone was asleep. He slipped off the couch and put on a pair of sneakers. Just as he was about to open the door to the quarters, he felt a hand softly grip his shoulder. Jonny slowly turned around, to find Jessie standing behind him.

"Jonny, I know what you plan on doing and I say you shouldn't be doing this. Sven said himself that they'd tell us more tomorrow" she said softly." Now forget this and come get some sleep" Jessie snapped suddenly.

"Come on Jess, you know as well as I do that there's something not right about this place. Why don't you come with me? We're better off finding out what's up together" Jonny whispered excitedly.

"And what makes you think I'm going to join you" she responded, now starting to sound a bit more nervous. She knew what usually happens when Jonny goes out searching for something like this and it normally didn't end well.

"Well, I know you plan on joining me because you're the only one apart from me who can't get any sleep. You think there's something up too, don't you?" Jonny said, now silently opening the door and checking to make sure he had the spare keys to the quarter.

Jessie finally gave up. Once again, curiosity had gotten the better of both of them. "Alright, I'll come she said. Do you think we should wake Hadji? He might want to come too."

"You see the way he's sleeping? You could steal his shirt and smack him with it. He still wouldn't wake. I think we should just the two of us will be enough for tonight" Jonny said, holding the door open for Jessie.

"Alright Jonny, but keep a look out for those guards. They looked threatening enough without their weapons" Jessie said, now walking out the door.

Jonny locked the door behind them and both of them and they proceeded down the staircase and out of the building. They stepped out of the building. The entire area was nearly pitch dark. Although street lights had been installed, they weren't functional yet. The only lights came from the guard towers and the moon. Jonny and Jessie moved stealthily through the complex, until they came to a large fenced enclosure, with an area of about 2 square kilometres. There were large barrels of paint lined out along the front entrance, suggesting that this enclosure was not yet functioning. A large "No Entry" sign graced the gate, at this time. The fences around the enclosure were lined with barbed wire, making climbing over them virtually impossible.

Undeterred, Jonny approached the building and made an effort to pick the lock on the gate.

"Jonny, we shouldn't be doing this" Jessie said, worriedly. She was directly behind Jonny and could sense that there may be more to this warehouse than meets the eye.

Jonny however, continued trying to pick the lock with a thin metal clothes hanger he had taken from his suitcase. "Come on Jess, when have I ever led us to danger?" he said, turning back to her, with a big grin on his face.

"You want me to make a list?" she said, her expression getting angrier.

"No, I want you to follow me", he replied. The lock clicked. Jonny opened the gate. Both of them stepped inside the enclosure. The enclosure seemed much larger from the inside than it did from the outside. Inside, it was filled with various plants and small trees. It was identical to a small but very dense forest. Suddenly, the gate slammed shut behind them and locked itself. Jonny and Jessie both turned towards it, but it appeared to have an automatic locking mechanism. It was made of solid metal and Jonny had left his hanger outside. There was no way to repick this lock.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Jessie asked, looking around.

Jonny opened his mouth to comment, but before he could say anything, he heard a soft rustling sound. He quickly turned to his left, when he saw a frightening sight. It was around 2 metres tall, with a head somewhat similar to a lizard's. It had sharp claws on feet. It was a Velociraptor. But not a normal Raptor. This one was almost an exact clone of the fictional Raptors in Jurassic Park. Jessie turned and witnessed the same creature staring at them. It stared hungrily at them. "Jessie", Jonny said, almost paralysed with fear. Before he could say another word, the creature charged for them. Both, Jonny and Jessie broke off in a run, into the woods. After a couple of minutes, they reached the opposite end of the warehouse. Jess, is it still following us?" Jonny asked, stopping at the wall.

No, I think we lost it, Jessie said. She turned around, but couldn't find anything. She took a deep breath. But before she could regain her composure, she heard soft sounds coming from the floor level of the mini forest. "I'm pretty sure we lost that creature, but I think we may have found some more", she said. Her eyes widened, as she stared at a pack of dinosaurs moving towards them.

They both were getting ready to run again, but before they started, both Jonny and Jessie broke down in laughter. This pack consisted of around 20 Compsognathuses. The" Compies", as Jonny dubbed them during their earlier in the Quest World game, were about the size of chickens. They were some of the least threatening looking creatures you could hope to find in the ancient world. These Compies however, seemed different. They started closing in on Jonny and Jessie, trying to snap at their heels. They chattered nonstop and started to get closer, all the while threatening to take a bite out of our protagonists' legs.

"Umm, Jonny", Jessie said, stepping out of the way of another Compie, which dived towards her legs. "I think we should get out of here now." Both Jonny and Jessie shifted uneasily, as the Compies got closer to them, nearly cornering them against some densely packed trees.

"We need to make some space to get out first" Jonny said, looking around, as the snapping lizard like creatures came closer. Just as it looked like another of the Compies was getting ready to pounce, Jessie kicked it, sending it soaring through the air.

"Run for it!" she exclaimed, limping through the gap she had just created, as Jonny followed.

"What's wrong with your leg" he asked, as they both moved as fast as they could towards the centre of the enclosure.

"I think I stubbed my toe when I kicked that little beast" Jessie said, seeming to be in a bit of pain. "It felt almost metallic".

Both Jonny and Jessie stopped running. They had reached a small clearing in the centre of the warehouse. They made sure they had lost the Compies and tried to catch their breaths. "If I die while I'm in here Jonny Quest, I'll kill you in the afterlife" Jessie muttered.

"Don't worry Jess, I won't let anything happen to you" Jonny replied strongly. He felt it was his fault they were in this mess and he was planning to make sure they got out alright.

The 2 adventurers got up. But just as they were about to start moving again, they heard low growling sounds coming from all around them. Jonny and Jessie looked around. They were surrounded by red eyes, which were looking at them through the dense vegetation. Jonny and Jessie stood side by side, watching the eyes, as one pair got closer.

Suddenly, a large Velociraptor burst out from behind the trees. It looked exactly like the same one they had encountered when they entered the enclosure. It jumped directly towards Jonny and would have landed directly on top of him. Jonny seemed to be in shock and didn't move. However, Jessie grabbed him and pulled him out of its way. Undeterred, the Raptor knocked both of them down with its tail. Now the other Raptors emerged from the trees. They slowly got closer to the duo. The first Raptor looked down at Jonny, it mouth dripping with saliva. It bent down, ready to take a bite out of him.

Chapter 2 complete. 3rd Chapter will be coming shortly. Will Jonny survive? Stay tuned for the next episode.

Shin smasher


	3. The Encounter

Suddenly, the Raptors all stopped. The red glow in their eyes turned colourless. A number of spotlights around the enclosure turned on and a man rushed to the two teenagers. "Come on, get up, both of you" the man said, grabbing Jonny by the arm and hoisting him up.

Jessie was already standing, staring at the Raptor that had so nearly torn Jonny to pieces. "It's... animatronic" she said, sounding surprised, yet relieved.

As spotlights shined in their direction, the man who had helped Jonny up became visible. It was Stirling. "Bloody kids", he said angrily. Stirling continued, in a quiet yet threatening voice – "Why the hell are you messing around in our rides in the middle of the night? Why're you even out of your rooms? Do any of you have the slightest idea what lurks around this island? Did it not occur to you that we built these electric fences for a reason? What the hell is wrong with you?" he said.

"Should I inform Mr. McDougal or the Major of this incident, sir?" another guard said. He had just come into the centre of the enclosure.

"No, forget it. If anything, these two have had enough punishment already" Stirling said, his voice softening. "Take them back to their quarters. No need to wake anyone inside. Just drop them off there. And don't leave until they lock the door."

Jonny and Jessie wordlessly accompanied the guard back to the rooms. Once they were finally back inside, Jessie turned to Jonny. "Jonny, you've nearly lead us to our deaths many times. But this has probably been one of the stupidest things you've ever done! God knows what could have happened to us!" She whispered angrily. Jessie felt like shouting, but didn't want to wake anyone else, lest they start asking why Jonny and Jessie were fully clothed and covered in sweat at 1am in the morning.

"Jess, we can argue later" Jonny said, once she was finished. "Didn't you hear what that guard said? He said that we had no idea what lurked on the island. Don't you want to find out what they're hiding from us on here? From the way they reacted, I think there might be something pretty serious going on here" Jonny said.

Jessie took a deep breath to calm herself down. She had indeed been thinking about what the guard had stated. "Yeah, I was wondering what wanders around this place myself" she finally said, in a thoughtful voice. "I guess I was kind of curious too. I didn't really make much of an effort to stop you either" she finally admitted. "But we can't go out like this again, at least not tonight. You saw those guards. They're probably preparing for another exploration attempt from us right now".

"Fine, you win this one", Jonny finally conceded. "We'll get some sleep and see what old Sven has in store for us tomorrow."

Jessie was relieved. She half expected him to run out the door to explore some more. Jonny and Jessie took off their shoes and tiptoed back to their room. Just before they could get into their beds, a soft voice made both of them spin around to a corner of the room.

"So, how was your little excursion" Hadji Singh said, sitting upright on his bed. He looked to be dressed, but was sweating, suggesting he hadn't yet left the room.

"Hadj, you nearly scared the daylights out of us" Jonny said, relieved. "I thought you were my dad for a second".

"He who is of peace of mind is not fooled by his surroundings" Hadji said, knowledgably.

"Come again" Jonny said, looking confused.

"I meant that if you had not been troubled by some thought of yours, you would have recognised my voice, rather than confusing it with your fathers, even though he has never speak with an Indian accent, as far as I can recall" Hadji joked.

"Now please, tell me about this little adventure of yours and what you found out" Hadji said, once the other two had successfully held in their laughter.

"We didn't really find much. Just an enclosure filled with animatronic" dinosaurs Jonny told Hadji, nonchalantly.

"The guards found us before we could investigate further" Jessie added. "Those dinosaurs, the hotel and everything – where do you guys think this might be some kind of theme park?" Jessie asked the other two.

"Well, that's the best explanation we have yet" Hadji said. It does explain a lot of the things that we have found around here.

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain why the guards were so uptight" Jonny added

"To find that out my friend, we may have to wait until tomorrow" Hadji said. "For now, let's get some sleep".

Next morning, the crew got together after breakfast and met with Dr. Larson and McDougal. "I am aware that some of you have been getting very, shall we say, curious about our little island. We have decided to give you a little tour, to show you what our project is all about", Larson said. The team followed the two men outside the building, into a pair of Land Rovers. They were met their by Sterling and the Major. "Do you really think we should take both the Chief AND the Deputy Chief of Security with us? Don't you think they might be needed elsewhere?" Race Bannon asked, curiously. He had seen some strange things in his time, but rarely had he seen a large body of guards or troops being left without their commander and his deputy, while both were still healthy.

"Mr. Bannon, trust me. We're safe. Nothing will happen while we're away" McDougal said, reassuringly. Now, ladies and gentlemen, we shall begin our Safari. Prepare for the adventure of a lifetime!" McDougal said. The line sounded well rehearsed and cheesy, as if he had been practising it for a long time. "Mr. Larson, you go ahead with Dr. Quest and Mr. Bannon. I'll accompany the kids. Sterling got into the vehicle containing MacDougal and the children, while the Major went with Larson, Dr. Quest and Race. "Now, I should warn you, there is a thunderstorm expected within a couple of hours, so let us depart!". As the passengers got into their respective vehicles, the main gate opened. McDougal's vehicle led the way, driven by Sterling, while the Major followed in the other vehicleThe Land Rovers drove through, onto a jungle path, with seemed to work its way around the entire island. Further along the path, they arrived at what seemed to be a different section of the park. There were electric fences on either side of the path. The area behind the fence looked like it had once been dense jungle; however, the tree stumps showed that this area had been recently cleared.

"So, Mr. McDougal, I was wondering, why have some many of the trees by the fence been felled? Jonny asked, looking around.

"It's so that you can see my creations more clearly, my boy" McDougal said excitedly. His moment had finally arrived, he thought to himself. Finally, his creations would be shown to outsiders!

Before he could ask any more questions, Jonny's mouth dropped open in awe. Race, the Doctor, Hadji and Jessie suffered a similar reaction. The path went over a small bridge, which rran over a river. In the river, there stood a creature that shouldn't exist. The Quest team had just seen their very first living Brachiosaurus. "Is it real", Jonny finally blurted out.

"McDougal smirked. It's as real as you and I, boy." As they proceeded through the park, they went past even more amazing sites. A small heard of Stegosaurus were seen, walking into the jungle, while two Pachysephalosaurus were seen, trying to head butt each other, as they fought.

"This is an amazing site" Jessie said. No one had said anything in a long time.

"It gets better" McDougal said, with a grin that looked bigger than a school bus. "Look ahead" he shouted out to the other occupants of the car."

The site ahead of them was both, intriguing and disgusting. A pack of dinosaurs, roughly 2 metres tall, were feeding on the carcass of Stegosaurus. Jonny and Jessie recognised them as the same creatures they had encountered in the enclosure, before. Only these ones were real. "I didn't think Velociraptors looked like that" he said, cautiously to McDougal.

"Well, that's because we improved them" McDougal said, without bothering to look at the feeding animals. "We altered their DNA, to make them looks more frightening and deadly. Not everyone wants to see a 1 metre tall chicken reptile".

The sky started to get black. Lightning sparked through the air. "Alright Stirling, we've had enough fun for one day. Let's go back to base, McDougal said to Stirling, who had been driving. Stirling turned the vehicle around. The other Land Rover followed them. They started driving back towards the base. Rain started pouring from the sky, as they drove back and the thunder and lightning intensified. "So, how did you kids like the-"McDougal was interrupted by a loud roar that seemed to come from be nearby. McDougal looked shaken by the sound and seemed to forget his words. "Come on Sterling, step on it" he said, sounding agitated. As they neared the base, they came to the same clearing earlier where they had seen the Brachiosaurus. However, this time their attention was taken by something on the other side of the path.

Before them stood a creature that would consider a human snack food. They were looking directly at a T-Rex. "Stop the car!" McDougal shouted to Stirling, who hit the brakes hard, almost throwing the kids from the back of the Land Rover to the front. Everyone stared out at the beast. The car following them stopped as well. As they sat, admiring the creature, which stared back at them with such hatred, lightning struck one of the few trees left at the edge of the fence. The tree caught fire suddenly. Many of its branches and part of its trunk fell onto the wires, severing some of the top wires on the electric fence.

"Back up! We're going to get electrocuted!" Jonny yelled at Stirling.

"The fence turns off if any of the wires in it are snapped. If we have to worry about something, worry about that!" Stirling said, pointing at the T-Rex. Stirling restarted the car, but just before they could move, some of the largest branches on the flaming tree fell off, severing the wires further, creating a large pathway from the cage to the track. One of the larger branches fell on the Land Rover's engine, crushing it. "It won't start!" Stirling exclaimed, trying the car's engine again. The T-Rex seemed to be perturbed by the original flash of lightning and the fire on the tree, but it had just noticed what everyone was wishing it wouldn't – it saw the gap in the fence and went straight through it.

In the other car, the Major looked on in shock. "Come on, let go! We need to get the kids out of that car! Drive, damn it" Race and Dr. Quest yelled at the Major.

"That won't work, the bloody dinosaur is blocking both sides of the road!" the Major shouted. He knew he couldn't let innocent civilians suffer, no matter what the cost to him was. This is what he had been told since he joined the army. "You're a military man, right?" The Major asked Race. Race nodded. "I could tell from your demeanour. I hope you understand what I'm doing then. Take the wheel. I'm going out for a short walk" the Major said quietly, looking at Race.

Larson looked at the Major incredulously. "A walk? Are you insane? Don't you dare even open the door" Larson said.

Race looked disdainfully at Larson. The Major wordlessly loaded his sidearm and took a flashlight. He stepped out of the car, as Race took the wheel. The occupants of the other car looked on in worry, as the T-Rex got closer. It looked into the car. "Stay perfectly still" Stirling whispered to the others. And whatever you do, don't scre..."

Stirling's whisper was drowned out by McDougal. "Take all of them, the kids, and the guards, just leave me! I helped create you!" He bellowed at the T-Rex, just before Stirling punched his dentures out, as if McDougal was hoping that the reptile understood what he said.

Before it could make a meal of them however, gunshots rang out. The T-Rex winced. The Major had opened fire on it with his pistol and was flashing at it with the torch. The T-Rex gave a cry which froze in marrow in all of their bones. It then turned and started giving chase to the Major. As soon as it passed the other Land Rover, Race started the car and drove straight to the first vehicle. He stopped. Dr. Quest stepped out and opened the doors of the car, letting everyone out. They all piled into the working Land Cruiser. "Where's the Major" Jonny asked, looking around the cramped vehicle.

A scream was heard behind them. They all looked back. A flash of lightning illuminated the T-Rex's shadow, a short distance back. It appeared to have half of a human hanging out of its mouth. Dr. Quest looked down sadly. "Thank you for saving them" he whispered, as Race drove the Land Rover back as fast as he could. They finally arrived back at the base. The gate was opened and they were let in.

They got out of the Land Rover. Before they could even get under shade from the rain, Dr. Quest grabbed Larson by the throat. "What is going on in here, Larson?" he shouted angrily. A guard rushed to Larson's aid, but Sterling stopped the guard.

"Calm down, Doctor, we'll explain everything to you once we're inside" McDougal said. Benton Quest finally released Larson, who was gasping for air. They all walked into one of the buildings and were led into a conference room with a screen. McDougal stepped in front of them. "Our presentation facility is not quite ready yet, so I'll just present this myself" he said, before taking a deep breath. "Now, ladies and gentlemen. Before humans walked the Earth, many other species used to dominate its landmass. At one point in time, many millions of years ago, Earth was ruled by reptiles, ranging from harmless herbivores to gigantic carnivores, with the ability to tear humans like us apart, limb from limb. I am talking about the lords of the reptiles, the former kings of our world. I am talking about dinosaurs", McDougal said, dramatically. Every single one of them glared at him, as if suppressing the urge to beat him to a pulp. "Get to the point", Hadji yelled.

"Keep your patience, young man, and I'll tell you everything" McDougal said. He seemed to be enjoying the situation. "We chose our team carefully for this endeavour. We selected 30 of the best jungle warriors we could find, from the SAS, Spetsnaz and the US Navy Seals, to guard our team of 30 scientists and over 50 other workers who worked nonstop on our projects. This island, or theme park, has been put together for one sole purpose. It has been created to allow humans to experience these creatures in the flesh. Apart from some minor attractions, such as an animatronic dinosaur exhibit, showcasing robotic versions of some of our species, and our museum, which you may have already seen, we have a special exhibit. We have creatures that have not been seen on Earth for millions of year. We have real live dinosaurs!" McDougal exclaimed. Almost as if on cue, a crew member walked up with a small cage, carrying a tiny Pachysephalosaurus. It was just 2 feet tall.

Benton Quest got up from his chair. He turned to Larson. "It this what you've been doing with those other scientists? You've been growing these things?" he asked, the volume of his voice rising.

"Why yes Benton. These "things" are my children – they now populate the entire island, apart from the path which we just saw. We have 15 species of dinousars Benton! 15!" he yelled in triumph.

"How on Earth did you come up with such an abomination? You can't bring back the dead, Sven. Do you have any idea what implications this could have?" Benton Quest was practically shouting at Larson, while staring at him in disbelief.

"Benton, this is the scientific achievement of the millennium! Don't you understand?" Larson said enthusiastically. "Allow me to explain what we have done. My team and I have brought these creatures to life! We just managed to extract some DNA from soft tissue found on some rare fossils. We then spliced the DNA with that of crocodiles. We incubated them, right here! In this very building! Don't you see Benton; this is my life's work! Sir Richard funded me and now I can give the world something it's never seen before. Real live dinosaurs!" he said. "Now, Benton, I must ask you to get a hold of yourself and sit down."

"It must have been a shock to witness real dinosaurs for the first time, Sven. They'll get over it" McDougal said, as Dr. Quest sat back down, still fuming. McDougal was wearing a preposterous grin on his face, similar to a child who has finally completed his dream tree house. His life's work was nearly complete, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, about seeing dinosaurs for the first time-" Jonny said. Before he could finish his sentence, Jessie punched him on the arm.

"No one needs to know about that little "episode" with Zeke Rage" she whispered quietly.

Jonny simply nodded.

"You mean you took the DNA from the most deadly creatures of the past and mixed it with crocodiles, some of the most deadly creatures of the present?" Race Bannon finally said. Race wasn't showing any overt emotions, but Jessie could sense his anger was rising. She glanced worriedly at him, hoping he wouldn't explode.

"Why yes! That is exactly what we did! That is how my babies were born!" Larson said. His eyes had a certain glint in them right now. He was giving the toothiest grin any of the Quest team had ever seen. He looked like he had gone insane.

Someone put their hand on Race's shoulder, gently pulling him back onto his seat. "Calm down. This gets a lot worse" Captain Stirling said. He had walked into the room, carrying an automatic rifle. He seemed to have just stopped Race from doing something that both Larson and McDougal would have regretted. Stirling however, was making no attempt to hide his own feelings. "This has gone on long enough" he growled. "At least 15 people have died here since both your shenanigans began, McDougal. My men and I have had enough of this. We all know those damn dinosaurs are coming to this place next. Take your 6 figured salaries; we've seen enough death to make your project come to life."

2 more guards walked in behind Sterling and stood by Larson and McDougal.

"Come on, everyone out" Stirling said. "We've already got most of security and other staff out of here. There's just you lot and a few scientists left. We have a small ship moored right by the helicopter landing pad and the other staff are on the ship, but they said that they will leave in 5 minutes. If we can get to the pad, we can take the ship, or we can take the helicopter if the storm clears", he said, turning around.

"Not so fast, Captain" one of the other 2 guards said, as they both withdrew their firearms. "We don't care what you think – McDougal is paying us good money to be out here, and we're not throwing it away, just because you and the Major have some ethical issues."

"The Major is dead and if we don't leave now, we could share his fate" Hadji said to the men.

"It doesn't matter. The old man was too sentimental" one of the two guards said. He was speaking in an American accent and had his weapon aimed at Stirling. "Don't worry Sir McDougal sir, we're not the only ones still loyal. I sent out a squad of 5 of our most loyal guards to take care of the animals that come to the gate.

"Splendid!" McDougal said, with glee. "It's good to see that some men still know the value of a dollar. Or half a million dollars" he said, chuckling.

The guard took a walkie talkie out of one of the pockets. "I think we're getting a transmission from your loyal men at the gate now, sir" the guard said to McDougal.

"Come in Alpha Team. Give us your situation report, over" the guard said.

The response from the other end of the walkie talkie chilled everyone's bones. "They've gone through the gates!" a man was heard yelling. "4 of my men are dead! The raptors! They're through! They're coming right for ahhhh!" the transmission ended with the scream.

The room was filled with stunned silence. Finally, Jonny stood up – "Didn't you hear him? Those things are coming to us!" he said, shouting at the 2 guards. "We need to get out of here!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up kid. No one is going anywhere" one of the guards said. Suddenly, a crashing sound was heard in one of the back rooms, followed by a series of screams. "What is that?" McDougal asked, incredulously.

"I don't know, sir" one of the guards replied. "All we had in the back rooms were a few scientists and some samples." As soon as the guard finished, a scratching sound was heard behind the back door of the conference room. One of the guards moved slowly towards the door, his weapon drawn. "Who's there?" he asked. The fear in his voice was apparent. He was obviously regretting not leaving earlier. Just before he got there however, the door handle turned. The guard fired 3 rounds into the door, on instinct. Everyone else in the room looked on intently. Stirling was trying to switch off the safety on his gun without alerting the other guards. The guard who had fired the rounds walked up to the door. He gripped the door handle. The guard took a deep breath and pulled open the door. He looked out.

"Well? What was it?" Larson asked impatiently.

"There's nothing there" the guard at the door replied, shocked. He stepped out into the corridor at the other end, which led to the where the scientists should have been. "I can't see any sign of the scientists" he shouted back. I could have sworn something was trying to get in" – the guard barely finished his sentence before he pounced upon. Everyone in the room looked on in horror as a figure stepped on the guard's shadow and started to tear it to pieces. The Super Raptors were in the building and had claimed another victim.

"Let's go!" Jonny shouted, finally getting up and practically dragging the rest of the team along with him.

"Stop them! They can't leave! No one will know of this incident!" Larson bellowed at the other guard, who stood in front of the door, stopping everyone from leaving.

"Come on Sven, they're right! We need to get out of here now!" McDougal pleaded. It was apparent that his resolve was broken. "The park is finished! I should have known that we'd never be able to handle a theme park this big with these creatures!" he wailed.

"Shut up!" Larson shouted at him. "This park contains my creations! These are my children and I will not let them be killed off, because of some incidents!" he shouted. There was a glint in his eyes which Dr. Quest had grown to recognise now. Larson looked surprisingly similar to an old antagonist of the family – he was starting to resemble Dr. Zin, both in manner and strangely, in appearance. Another one of his old friends had fallen victim to madness, the Doctor thought, wistfully.

"You will not get out alive to ruin MY park and MY creations or my reputation! Guard, finish them off!" he shouted maniacally.

Finally seeing his opportunity, Race Bannon leapt for the guard with the gun. With this distraction, Stirling turned the safety off on his gun. He was aiming at the other guard, but before he could take care of his former co-worker, he stopped moving. He was aware of a presence by the back door of the room. A Raptor was looking into the room, first in shock and then with more fatal intentions. It spied the easiest and meatiest target it could find. Before Stirling or anyone else could react, the Raptor launched itself onto McDougal's cowering form. The old man barely managed to scream, before the Raptor sank its long foot claw into his stomach, silencing him. Stirling finally managed to put the creature down, but the damage was done. McDougal lay slumped against the wall, while the Raptor's body landed on top of him. He was dead.

The surviving guard looked up slowly. He had just been disarmed. Race Bannon stood over him, holding his weapon, while the rest of the Quest clan started moving swiftly towards the door. "Do we have a plan?" Jessie asked, looking towards her father.

"I have one" Stirling replied, instead. "I'll lead you all to the helipad. The ship might have left by now, but we can probably take the helicopter. If we can't take that, there's a boat a kilometre from the helipad. Bannon, or whatever your name is" he said quickly, gesturing to Race. "You act as a rearguard". Race walked to the back of the group, as Sterling lead them out the front of the building. It was not raining anymore, but it was still fairly cloudy. They had taken too long inside the conference room and it was late in the evening. The clouds only managed to magnify the darkness. The motley crew that had survived the 2 Raptors consisted of the Quest team, the scientist who had brought out the Pachysephalosaurus, Stirling, the other guard and Larson. The guard and Larson appeared to be cooperating although Larson kept glancing around wildly, as if expecting or waiting impatiently for some event to occur. Rather than leading, Stirling made them walk in front, just in case some dinosaur looked upon them as an appetizer. They moved swiftly towards the helipad, with the sound of other freed dinosaurs around them. They arrived at the helipad, as smoke poured from the hotel building, which appeared to be partially on fire. The sound of shattering glass and heavy footsteps were heard all around the enclosure. The sound of the other dinosaurs had distracted the team from a large figure. It seemed to stalk them from a distance. As they stopped at the helipad, it moved behind one of the building and started approaching them. It wasn't clear how it could, but the T-Rex could recognise them. It crept closer, as the other dinosaurs stampeded around the compound, now free from their fences.

"Alright, we've made it and the weather's cleared enough for us to fly out of this mess" Stirling said. "So, which of you guys is flying this thing?".

"I'll fly it" Race said, confidently. "I've never flown this model before, but it's the best chance we've got".

The surviving scientist from the conference room quickly boarded the helicopter. Everyone was ready to board, apart from Dr. Quest and Jessie.

"Dad, I see a boat! We could take it to the ship, it couldn't have gotten far. It'll be much safer" she said, tugging at his arm.

"I agree with Jessie, Race" Benton Quest said solemnly. We can't take a risk. If you have trouble flying the helicopter, there won't be any hope for any of us".

"In case you guys haven't noticed, we have bigger problems on our hands" Race Bannon said. "We need to get far away from here before those things get closer".

As Race spoke, a loud roar was heard. The group immediately recognised the sound of the T-Rex. But it seemed to be very close.

"Look out!" the guard screamed, as the Tyrannosaurus Rex came into view, appearing from behind a building directly adjacent to the helipad. It roared mightily, sending every living thing within a 2 mile radius fleeing for its life. The team looked on in horror as the ancient monster rammed the helicopter with the side of its head, sending the machine crashing onto its side. The dinosaur then stepped on the helicopter, crushing it and the lone scientist who was unable to get out. His screams were heard by the others, but they had no way of saving him.

"Ok Jessie, you win" Race said frantically. "Everyone, get to the boat!" he hollered at them. They all fled off the helipad, as the T-Rex got off the wrecked chopper. It looked at the group, running in its midst, but noticed one individual who had not moved since it appeared. The guard stood at the same spot where he had first seen the carnivore. He was frozen with fear. Another scream escaped his lips, as he finally managed to turn around, but it was too late for him. The Rex caught him by the foot. Jonny, who was now at the back of the group, turned around to see the Tyrannosaurus Rex dragging the guard by his feet. Jonny turned around and continued running, trying to ignore the chomping sound he heard, which finally silenced the guard.

"How far away is the boat?" Jonny asked Sterling, breathlessly as they ran.

"Just another kilometre along the coast" he said.

As they ran, they heard sounds coming from the forest next to them and a number of light footsteps were heard.

"Raptors!" Stirling shouted, firing off a few rounds into the dinosaurs that were now trying to intercept them. One of the Raptors fell, but at least 5 of them kept on pursuing the group.

"How many rounds do you have left?" Race shouted, now firing rounds from his pistol into the reptiles. The Raptors ran on, unaffected.

Finally, one of them got within striking range. It leaped up into the air, aiming for the smallest individual in the group – Jessie.

The Raptor had calculated its jump to perfection. It effortlessly sailed past one its fellow pursuers and had jumped at least 2 metres vertically. Just as it was about to land on Jessie and finish her off however, it was startled by a sudden movement. Jonny had seen what was happening and had seen what the hideous monster was aiming for. Without a second though, he had pushed Jessie to the ground. The Raptor was already mid jump. It was surprised by the movement of its intended target, but settled on Jonny as a worthy substitute.

Jessie let out a scream as she saw the creature land on her best friend and stab at him with the claws on its feet. Everyone stopped after hearing that scream.

Time seemed to stop for a moment. Race Bannon had just seen the boy he had spent so much of his life protect fall to the ground motionless, while a creature that should never have existed practically seemed to be licking its lips with glee. Before anyone could react, he unloaded the entire remnants of his gun's magazine into the animal. Jessie and Hadji ran to Jonny, while Doctor Quest stood in shock. He felt as if he had lost one of the few things in life he had ever loved. Before his thoughts could go on further, Dr. Quest knelt down to Jonny's body, while Jessie started to cry and Hadji attempted to revive him. None of them seemed to notice the situation evolving around them. The remaining 4 Raptors had closed in and were picking their targets, while Larson silently ran off along the island's coast.

"Take cover!" Race Bannon screamed, as he saw the creatures rush towards the team. Before the Raptors could capitalise on this moment however, a number of shots rang out. 2 of the Raptors fell dead, while the other two now fled for cover. Stirling took aim for the remaining two beasts. He pulled the trigger on his gun, but realised it was now out of ammunition. "Might as well use it as a club" he whispered sarcastically to himself, swinging the weapon back onto his shoulder.

"We need to move, hurry!" he yelled at the others.

Race Bannon picked up Jonny's limp form onto his shoulder. Hadji grabbed Jessie and Dr. Quest by their arms and practically dragged them on until they started moving by themselves. "You mustn't get emotional now, Hadji" he thought to himself. "They need you to be calm". It was hard for him. He had just seen someone who was like a brother to him getting taken down by a genetic freak, but he knew that he could mourn later. Right now they needed to focus on surviving.

The group arrived at a small moor, with the boat tied to it. It was a small craft, but was sufficient to transport up to 8 eight people for a short distance. It looked somewhat old, compared to the rest of the machinery owned by McDougal and his company, but it had an outboard motor and appeared to be in working condition. Larson was nowhere to be seen.

The group got into the boat. Race started the engine, while Stirling untied the rope. They set off as soon as they were free. As the boat set off, the emotional burden was too much on the group. As the boat set off, Jessie and Hadji went to work trying to revive Jonny. Jessie was in tears, while Dr. Quest was almost catatonic. Hadji, however, examined Jonny carefully, before making an important observation – "incredible" he said out loud, causing everyone else to stare at him. "There's not a drop of blood coming from him".

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke, causing everyone in the boat to practically jump. "You alright Jess?"Jonny asked, slowly rising to a sitting position, while rubbing his head.

A pair of hands wrapped themselves around him before anyone else could comprehend what had just happened. Hadji had finally broken down. He didn't care how overt his emotions were. His brother had practically come back from the dead. Next, Jessie grabbed hold of him and pulled him into a deep embrace, her tears finally beginning to stop, out of both happiness and shear astonishment. Benton Quest also gripped his son. Words could not affectively describe what he felt. Just as Race had finally released Jonny from his grip, Stirling turned to the boy and asked him the question all of them had been wondering about. "How on Earth did you survive?" he asked, all eloquence in his speech now lost in amazement.

"I felt uncomfortable about the trip today, so I took out dad's composite armour suit and put it on before the safari" he said. "It held up against the Raptors, but I must've gotten knocked out when my head hit the ground" he said, in a dazed voice.

Jessie still had him in a hug. "Thanks for pushing me out of the way of those things. But if you ever try that again, I might just kill you out of concern" she whispered softly into his ear. She giggled as she ended the sentence, but here voice was still serious.

"I'll still do anything for any one of you guys" he whispered back.

Jessie could sense he was regaining full consciousness. She smiled, as they slowly released each other.

Everyone had listened intently. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off all their shoulders, when they realised Jonny had survived. Had they been lost in the moment for another second, Dr. Quest may never have noticed the ship which was getting increasingly nearer.

"Is that our transport?" he asked Stirling.

"Yeah, that's the ship that the crew left on. We can get a bit closer. They should spot us and pick us up" Stirling said. He withdrew a flashlight he had forgotten he even had from his pocket and signalled the ship from close by. Someone rushed from the deck and they heard animated voices coming from the ship. The ship stopped, allowing the boat to come up beside it. A rope ladder was thrown into the boat. Hadji and Jessie helped Jonny up before getting onto the ship themselves, while their fathers and Stirling stayed on the boat for a few more seconds.

"I'd like to thank you for all that you've done for us. For the times you've saved all our lives" Dr. Quest said, shaking Captain Stirling's hand. "I'm sorry for all of the losses, especially the Major."

"He died doing his duty. He saved those who deserved to be saved" Stirling said in a low voice, while Race nodded, knowingly.

"What do you reckon will happen to Larson?" Race Bannon asked his friend. Dr Quest looked exhausted. He had just seen his son die and come back to life, not the mention he had nearly become a red headed snack for a bunch of prehistoric genetic mutations.

"Even if he got out alive, once news of this incident breaks out, no one will be willing to fund his projects again. Even for a super villain they're an expensive and useless venture" Dr. Quest said, taking one last look at the island before climbing the rope ladder that had just been tossed to their boat. Race and Stirling followed him.

"They're my creations! I will control them! Get back here, Quest! You're not leaving them to be destroyed!" Larson screamed, as the ship moved slowly out towards Costa Rica. Larson stepped off the moor and onto the shore. "Those fools think that this will end my career!" Larson growled, kicking a stone into the ocean. The sound of his growling and the stone seemed to attract something. There were chirping sounds coming from the jungle. Suddenly, a Compsognathus, the size of chicken emerged from the jungle. "Why did I even create these things? You can hardly see them see them" he wondered out loud. He kicked at the creature and launched it into the air. It gave a short yelp, as if requesting help. The air was suddenly filled with chirping sounds from nearby Larson. Over 50 compies descended towards Larson from the jungle. His eyes widened and he took a step back towards the ocean. He had nowhere to go. The compies came closer and surrounded him, chirping even louder.

"Get away!" he said, pleading with them. Larson stumbled as he walked backward and fell onto the sand. Before he could get up, the compies rushed towards him. One landed square on his chest. It opened its mouth to reveal a row of tiny, but razor sharp teeth. "No!" Larson's scream echoed throughout the entire island. The great geneticist was being eaten alive by his most insignificant creation.


End file.
